I Need You
by groffcheles
Summary: xONESHOTx I need you, like a needle needs a vain. Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain. I need you. xTROYELLAx For the ZA Angels' write-off challenge.


I Need You

Troy and Gabriella had many things that were important to their relationship.

One was the ski lodge where they first met.

Neither of them could thank fate enough for throwing them on that stage together and forcing them to sing, even if they hated it at the time. It was where chemistry had taken place between them for the first time.

One was the garden atop East High.

A secret place for both Troy and Gabriella. When either one wanted to get away from everything, that rooftop was where they went, sure that the other would be right behind them.

New memories were being made by the two every day, and yet they were still only friends.

After accepting the school's new "breaking free" approach to life, even their friends were trying to get Troy and Gabriella together. In fact, Chad was partially the reason why Troy was standing in the rooftop garden, pacing the floor anxiously.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Troy, you need to ask her out!" his best friend exclaimed. The two had just finished playing a one on one game of basketball and were now in the locker room, just talking._

"_Why do you care?" It was a pathetic response because Troy knew his friend was right. He needed to ask Gabriella out, he just didn't know how._

"_Because you are like my brother and Gabi is like my sister. And you not being boyfriend and girlfriend and yet are still all over each other all day is making me want to rip my hair out!" Troy chuckled._

"_Chad, I don't think you could pull your hair out if you tried."_

"_My afro is not what we are talking about! Stop trying to change the subject." Troy shrugged innocently._

"_Listen, I want to ask Gabi out but.." he groaned. "I don't know. I want to make everything perfect and I'm just scared that she'll say no." Chad looked at him in disbelief._

"_You actually think she'll say no?" Troy raised an eyebrow and nodded._

"_That's always a poss-"  
_

"_Troy!" He jumped at the harshness in his friend's voice. "She will not say no. You two are the most oblivious people I've ever met, I swear! You love each other and the way you look at each other makes me want to gag. If you don't ask her out, I'm afraid I might have to get Sharpay over here with her make up like last time…" Troy's eyes widened in shock._

_When they were twelve, Chad wanted Troy to sneak out of his house and go to a party. Troy, however, refused, causing Chad to call Sharpay and make her give him a makeover. Troy ended up looking like a make up factory blew up in his face and had to go to school like that. No way was he about to let that happen again._

"_Fine, fine," he said with a defeated sigh. "I'll ask her tomorrow."_

"_Good," Chad said, a smirk forming on his lips. Troy shook his head._

_Now, the question was, how was he going to do it?_

_END FLASHBACK_

Leaning against the balcony, Troy wasn't sure if the feeling like he was going to throw up was worth avoiding a Sharpay-over. As a pair of thin arms wrapped around his waist, a shiver shot up his spine and he knew it was.

"Hey," he said softly, spinning to face Gabriella.

"Hi," she replied, smiling widely. "What is all of this for?" For a second, Troy was clueless as to what she was talking about, but looking around the bright garden, he remembered.

The flowers were all covered in a light dusting of glitter, the only light being the moon above them and the candles he had set up.

"You'll see," he replied, letting her go reluctantly before picking up the instrument and sitting on the bench, motioning for Gabriella to sit next to him which she did, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Troy, seriously…" he silenced her by placing a finger over her lips. With a shaky strum of chords, he began to play the guitar, singing along with the melody.

"I wanna drink that shot of whiskey.  
I wanna smoke that cigarette.  
I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath.  
I wanna ride across West Virginia in the back seat of a Cadillac.  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that."

At the realization of what was happening, Gabriella froze. He was playing her favorite song for her. In her favorite place. There was no way the night could get any better, she knew it.

"So I need you.  
Like a needle needs a vein.  
Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain.  
And I need you.  
Like a lighthouse on the coast.  
Like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost,  
I need you."

Troy stopped singing, yet continued to play the melody of the song. His eyes connected with Gabriella's and she opened her mouth.

"I wanna get lost in some corner booth, Cantina Mexico.  
I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio.  
I wanna wrap the moon around us, lay beside you skin on skin.  
Make love 'til the sun comes up, 'til the sun goes down again,  
Cause I need you."

Her eyes were beginning to get glossy, yet her voice continued to sing the words that she knew so well.

"Like a needle needs a vein.  
Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain.  
I need you.  
Like a lighthouse on a coast.  
Like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost,  
I need you,  
I need you."

Gabriella had to keep herself from jumping on him and covering him with kisses as he started to sing again.

"I wanna drink that shot of whiskey.  
I wanna smoke that cigarette.  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that.  
So I need you, whoa I need you."

As their two voices came together in perfect harmony for the last line, a single tear ran down Gabriella's cheek.

"I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you."

Troy took a deep breath and placed the guitar beside him before looking up to lock eyes with Gabriella again.

"That was amazing," she whispered, wiping away the lone tear. Troy smiled in relief.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it."

"Well… There's something else…" she waited patiently for him to continue. "I need you, Gabriella. Will you… Be my girlfriend?" Gabriella blinked in shock.

"R.. Really?"

"Yeah. But you can say no if I repulse you or something because…" Gabriella's laugh silenced him.

"Troy, You do not repulse me. Don't be ridiculous. And I'd love to be your girl friend." He breathed a sigh of relief, identical smiles lighting up their faces. Troy pulled her into his arms, breathing in her scent.

"So, who's better, me or Tim?" Gabriella pretended to think about her answer, taping a finger against her lips.

"I don't know. He has the cowboy thing going for him, but you have the basketball thing… Can I pick both of you?" Troy laughed and shook his head.

"Anything for you. And just so you know; I'd choose you over Faith any day."

"That's just because she's too old for you."

"Nope," Troy said, placing a kiss on the top of Gabriella's head. "It's because she's married." Gabriella playfully hit his arm.

"Oh, Troy."

Another memory made.

Another special moment in their life, the two would never forget.

**A/N: So this was made for the ZA Angels' write-off contest. I had some problems figuring out how to end it, but yeah. Hope you liked it! The song is "I Need You" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Link in my profile.**


End file.
